Names Unknown
by cheshiredreams
Summary: It's never wise to follow three unknown kindred, as Florence quickly finds out. OneShot, slight humor, critique welcome


I'm not sure this is particularly 'cannon' to my actual storyline I have in my head, but I needed to get it out on paper.. Erm.. Word document.  
Anyways, kudos to you if you can pick out the two Shakepeare quotes grins Even though I hate the man  
And per usual, Asher and Lucina belong to my friend Neori, not me. She just lets me borrow them for my amusement. And I'd link to her here but I'm not nearly intelligent enough to figure that out at the moment, so there's a link on my profile if you're curious. Also, God bless Neori. She happens to be my beta as well, and about pulled her hair out when I sent this to her. Free writing + Cheshire horrid grammar because she's not paying attention.  
More info about all of this can be found on my profile

--------------------------------------------------------

It was a surprisingly cool night for New Orleans. The unfamiliar chill in the air sent the inhabitants scurrying inside to pubs and bars, and kept some from going out at all. With a well-trained eye it was easy to spot the few kindred roaming the streets. The clothes that were not quite warm enough, or the animalistic gleam in their eyes were a giveaway to their true nature. They'd glare at the passerby, light up a cigarette, and dodge into alleys and bars looking for unsuspecting kine.

Florence was in the thick of things, exiting a bar with a young filly on his arm. They ducked into a nearby alleyway, away from prying eyes. With a wild smile gracing his lips, the blonde tilted his victim's head upwards. A breathy sigh escaped the girl as she stood transfixed – this was her first encounter with a kindred. The feeding was quick, interrupted by the feeling of three passing vampires.

His amber eyes widened curiously as the presence of three kindred passed him and his dinner. Quickly he stalked from the alleyway, leaving his dazed prey to the scuttling rats in the gutter. He caught sight of green skirt folds disappearing around a corner. Silent as ever the blonde continued, curiosity nipping at his heels as he foolishly entered the alleyway after the foreign kindred. He could hear their soft whispers from the shadows, voices he'd never heard before – new blood.

A soft surprised gasp fell from his lips as he came face to face with the three. They had turned, a mixture of annoyance and curiosity present on their features as they regarded him.

"She said one was there…" Murmured a red-eyed woman, her eyes narrowing savagely Florence.

A coterie perhaps? His eyes darted from face to face. What a wonderfully cliché abomination of the family they were: a man, woman and child! Child? The girl was a child in more ways than one, Florence decided from her dress and demeanor. The black trimmed purple of her dress stood in stark contrast with pale skin, a living doll. Perplexed, he let his gaze linger on her. Wasn't it forbidden to embrace a child? He would have to investigate the forming questions in his mind later.

The little girl, while looking curious, slipped her hand into the dark haired woman's hand, murmuring something softly to the female before turning her attention to the vampire in the way. The other two, though – what noble airs they possessed! The man raised a dignified eyebrow as he continued to silently regard Florence.

"Who are you?" Questioned little Lucina, breaking the icy silence that had fallen between the kindred. Her grip on Seshie's hand relaxing for the moment when it appeared the newcomer wasn't irrational enough to attack.

"Is there something you wish?" Asher finally called the unknown vampire, who was starting childishly, collecting his thoughts possibly.

"N-names," Florence stumbled out, "What are your names?" Insatiable curiosity was clawing at the edges of his mind. They were new, old, what secrets they possessed! If he knew a name, just a snippet of information, what volumes of knowledge would follow after! He had to know.

It seemed the tall blonde man would comply with his wishes, his mouth opening to speak. Amber eyes greedily turned to Asher for the desired information. He had to know, _needed_ to know. The dark haired woman, however, thwarted both in their efforts. "It needs not know such things." She stated in an odd speech pattern, earning her a curious glance from her male companion, as red malicious eyes never left Florence. He had been so close.

"Madam, you wound me with your words!" Exclaimed Florence with a southern drawl, bowing waist high his eyes never left the group. You couldn't trust other kindred. He had learned that long ago, as had the others. Pale, pleading eyes turned to the tall blonde man, his attention unwisely falling away from Seshie. "Florence, at your services. Please, just a simple exchange of names and I'll be on my way. Southern graces! Nothing more, nothing less." He stepped closer, palms outstretched to show his good will – or so he thought.

A curious expression had made its way onto Asher's face. He wasn't looking at Florence anymore; he was looking _past _him. With his attention averted from her, Seshie had done what she was embraced to do – stalk the shadows. Her hand discreetly slipped out of Lucina's, earning her a questioning glance from the younger vampire. A pointed gaze had silenced the girl before any inquiries could be made. Slipping into the darkness surrounding them, Seshie easily slid past the blonde man – who'd just identified himself as Florence – and was closing the distance between them.

Asher was just beginning to protest Seshie's actions when he felt a nudge at his hip. Looking down, Lucina had childishly laid her head there, her hands lifting to clutch his. "She wont hurt him.." Murmured the girl softly, a slight smile appearing on her features. Seshie's expression was impish; she would play with her victim tonight, nothing more. Frowning, Asher kept his silence, letting his gaze fall back to the cat and mouse game about to be played out.

Seshie had decided that she didn't like the vampire as soon as she laid eyes on him. Something in his demeanor, the way he held and presented himself, wasn't conducive in her addled world. In mere seconds she had closed the distance between them. His attention focused on Asher, he noticed the other's expression too late. As his eyes started to snap backwards, a hand was hovering over his heart and the other enclosed his neck.

"It asks things it need not know." Whispered Seshie with lethal calmness, her hand twitching at Florence's throat as his eyes rolled fearfully.

"M-Madame please, only formalities!" His voice constricted, red lips flushing away the color from his face. The blonde carefully tried to pull away from the woman's grasp, only to have his throat clenched tighter. Petrified, his lips rashly curled back, baring his fangs.

"Release me now." He snarled softly, ignorant of the actual danger of his current position.

"Mend your speech a little, lest you may mar your fortunes." Purred Seshie, the quote rolling off her tongue easily.

"Listen bitch.." He hissed unwisely, lifting his hand to remove Seshie's from around his neck.

Provoked, a soft snarl rumbled in the back of the woman's throat, her hand tightening around the other's elegant neck as rivulets of blood started to flow around her fingertips. "Bold words, little boy.. Does he know what we think? A twist of the her wrist - and torpor.. We shall drain the blood, " her voice fell low, only allowing her prisoner to hear her, "and then.. Does it know what happens then? The soul. It leaves with us." Amber eyes widened with rising fear.

"Now. He shall not move, shall not breathe, shall not blink.." Hissed the annoyed Romanian in a low warning, her attitude souring severely as he tried to pull away again. She continued before the other could stumble out more words, "You shall leave? Yes? Nod your head," Florence quickly complied, wanting relief from the strained position and away from the insane one, "Good boy."

Seshie spun the man around like a rag doll, an ecstatic laugh sounding from her as vivid red eyes widened with glee. "Now, child, walk. Leave from her sight, lest she kill ye..." Purred Seshie. Removing of her hands she gave Florence a quick shove in the indicated direction.

"Do as she says." Commanded the woman sternly, waving her hand dismissively as Florence glanced back indignantly at his aggressor. His fangs bared once more to the woman, utterly humiliated. Turning sharply, parallel to the group, he stalked away quickly, eyes narrowed. He wasn't a match for three vampires, not by himself.

"Stupid bitch." He hissed, trying to piece together some semblance of defiance as he retreated. He wasn't the first to call Seshie such names.

"How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is, to have a thankless child!" Called Seshie with obvious mirth at his annoyance, a grin appearing on her features as the retreating form cringed.

"Was that necessary?" Questioned Asher languidly, his eyebrow rising again as Seshie rejoined the group.

Obviously pleased with herself, a soft purr of garbled words fell from her lips before she gathered her speech. "Yes.. Seshie thinks so. But oh, the little angel does smile!" Seshie grinned as she caught sight of Lucina's eyes, both laughing softly.

Seething, Florence continued to retreat into the misty alleys of New Orleans, cringing as the unknown woman's laughter reached his ears again. He _would_ learn their names, their history – past and present. Florence knew every vampire in the city. He knew snippets of information, knew their weaknesses and strengths. These newcomers would be no different, he decided. The knowledge, however, would be used for ill intent once it was found out. They would suffer for their actions against him, sooner or later. Especially the dark haired woman.


End file.
